


Shade and Kit kit have some fun

by Kenkitshadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Content approved by S.C.A.R., F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow
Summary: I'm uploading this as a pre-existing work for a reference of what I do in my fiction.Shade and Kit-kit x Reader M/F/MShade is an eccentric half incubus with one sharp horn on the left of his head, red cat eyes, short black bedhead hair, sharp clawed hands, a 9in dick with a black crown and a simple spade tale. He is known for his fiery temper and equally heated passion. He is covered in a light red (fuschia) skin that grows darker in throws of passion or anger. His skill is with fire and charm.Kitkit is a face stealing demon in the guise of a white furred five tailed kitsune with arctic blue eyes likewise, he also stole the name "Kit kit" from the same kitsune. When he isn't taking that form he often takes the form of a young white child with short blond hair in a bowl cut and beautiful hazel eyes. He is known for being very childish, playful, and perverted. His skill is devouring unsuspecting prey and adding their skills to his own.





	Shade and Kit kit have some fun

As you are laying down and fingering yourself with your eyes closed, you feel Shades warm hand cover your eyes and throat. He whispers to you, "shhh shhh, my dear it's alright we'll help you out of your pleasure neglected state." And as your mind wraps around the words you feel your hand being moved up to meet your other hand on your pelvis and held there by a small but firm fuzzy paw hand. 

A gentle slightly catlike tongue slides between your lips making you moan into Shade's hand, Kit kit inhales your sent. He starts licking faster making sure to flick your clit with his cold wet fox nose forcing your legs to twitch each time as he picks up the pace, You try to free your hands from the child's, only to find the more you struggle the sharper his fingers get almost ... like claws. 

You start thrusting your hips into Kit kit wanting more and moaning into Shades hot hand. Kit kit breaks away from eating you for a breath. Drawing your focus to Shade as he moves his other heated clawed hand across your neck letting his middle claw split the drops of sweat beginning to flow from your flushed skin. 

Your back arches as Kit kit moves his rough tongue from your lips to your clit. He starts to lick and suck on it forcing it to leave the safety of your hood, it dances as you squirm under the little fox ling's diligent tongue. 

Adding to the dance Shade runs his hand down to your breast cupping one, the heat he gives off makes you whimper. Kit kit runs his teeth carefully over the overstimulated nerve that is your clit triggering you into kicking your legs and squirming out from their hands. 

You catch a moment of your surroundings, you are no longer in your bed but on a bed of moss by a river in a sunlit grove under a single willow. Shade is naked with his horn and tail fully visible along with his throbbing black crowned member dangling between his legs. 

You follow his slitted eyes to Kit kit who is still sitting between your legs. The white fox faced boy cries out in a prepubescent voice, "Hey! No fair you aren't supposed to move. Now I gotta be mean." The pouting face on the little one causes your mind some doubt until his eyes flash black for a second and you find yourself wrapped loosely in black silk tendrils. 

You open your mouth to object but only utter a moan as the kitsune, now with his paws free, dive his tongue as deep into you as you've ever felt. His paw lightly meads your pleasure button, sending blissful shivers throughout your body. You hear, muffled by your pleasure and moans, a snap from the boy and feel the silk bindings tighten. Your arms are bound over your head against the tree, as your legs are lifted up and spread wide giving the greedy fox more space to work with, another ribbon perks up your tits and torso helping to hold you up. 

Shade chuckles with a sharp toothed grin filled with lust, "Not bad brother, but you can do more than that with shadow ribbon." You see him snap his clawed fingers and two ribbons red this time rise from below you they snap and reveal snake heads at the end, they latch onto your areola as soft wet tongues flick your quickly hardening nips. As you open your mouth to respond you half expect another to cover your mouth, but instead Shade finds your mouth and his are a nice fit as his tongue tangos with yours kissing the air out of your lungs. The snakes tug and suck at your tits as you lose yourself in Shades intoxicating scent and his sharp claws dancing across your aching flesh. 

Kit kit whimpers into your lips as his long tongue works your throbbing snatch and his claws run over your lower back and pelvis, if you weren't so tightly held you would have already crushed the boys head between your thighs instead you thrust your hips wildly as your mind numbs from so many directions hitting you at once. The slurping wet noises being made makes your cheeks flush, you're unable to think of anything but the constant assault your pleasure nerve is in. As shade pulls away from the kiss he waves a hand dismissing one of the snakes making you coo for more facing the cold that brushes the now sensitive and exposed nipple. Shade latches onto the breast giving it a hard suck forcing an "AHHH... Fuck" from your lips. 

Then both him and the other snake bite down on your nips at the same time, the usually painful experience is instead replaced with waves after waves of overwhelming heat as the Incubus' venom sinks into your veins. You thrash around moaning, "Naaahh, pplees, noo. hhhot." Shade and his snake step back, Shade grabs his brother pulling him from his feast. Kit kit whimpers but stops when he hears your cries and pleas, "Ddon't do this. pplees I I need more." the heat spreads like a wildfire as you become coated in sweat. 

Going from an excess of heat and pleasure to none is a tortuous trick crueler than most others. Your entire body aches to be touched to be violated. Anything... you would do anything just for release. The lips of your pussy gape like a fish out of water, your toes curl, your legs and arms strain but the bindings hold. Your nipples are hard enough to cut stone and all the while an unholy heat scorches you up and down your most sensuous places.

A light wind blows across your flushed skin making you cry out and thrash as it stokes the fire on your skin. Kit kit reaches out a hand and lightly squeezes your clit once, a howl bursts from your lips as you strain against your restraints. Kit kit giggles as he slowly rotates his fingers around your clit sending lightning through you but it’s not enough, you need more. 

“Pplease. Please. PLEASE!” Your voice becomes more desperate as Kit kit’s claw keeps its steady slow rotation driving you close but never over your limit. Shade steps to the side of your face a sadistic smile on his cruel face. “Yes, dear? Please, what?” You whimper knowing where he is going with this. “Please, mmnn. I need it. I need more.” “Need it? What dear, I can’t help if you aren’t clear.” he places a heated claw on your areola and like Kit kit starts slowly rotating around your nipple. This only adds to the torture as the release is ever closer, but so far from reach. At your limit tears falling from your face, “ANYTHING. I NEED ANYTHING. I’ll do whatever you want. Give you anything I can. Just pplease anything but this torture. Please.” sounding satisfied at your defeated tone Shade moves his hand from your tits and cups your chin giving you a passionate kiss, “Well said, my little poppet. Very well you have earned your release.” 

Shade moves to join Kit kit by your shivering pussy. You feel Kit kit pick up his pace and add another claw to his game of ring around the clit. Shade spreads open your lips and runs a single clawed finder slowly down from the base of your hood across your urethra down to your vaginal opening to the base of your lips and then back up. You’re about to protest about his promise of release as they begin picking up pace slowly and you feel from the center of your gut something stir. Kit kit pinches your clit slowly pulling on it as Shade digs his heated claw into the base of your opening right on the sensitive muscle. You are right there millimeters from it. All it takes is Kit kit moving his free finger into your opening and pull up as shade pulls down. You roar like a person possessed as a flood is released from your aching pussy your body convulses for a solid minute.

The wave passes and you feel better everywhere except deep in your slit. Shade and Kit kit step back from you. You start to feel tired until you feel Kit kit's soft fur tickling your skin as he licks and nibbles on your flushed tits dragging a moan from your throat. Shade grabs your legs and pulls you closer to him with a flick of Kit kit's hands you find yourself flipped over exposing your ass to Shade. You feel his pulsing member against your moist wet flower petals as they throb eagerly around his crown. Shade grins and you hear his sadistic tone, “Now for my side of the deal, you said that you’d give me anything you could. Remember?” A cold chill of regret crosses your spine. Kit kit changes his face back to that of the blond haired boy you are used to and kisses you awkwardly but passionately, however contradictory to the child’s actions the bindings become tighter almost like steel stocks cementing you to your fate. 

You Gasp into Kit kit as you feel Shade's dick head grind against your entrance. Lightning courses through you as he enters your well-prepped snatch. The heat is overwhelming, suffocating even. You can feel his cock throb and harden within your tight greedy pussy, it expands and stretches your near virgin hole. Only an inch in and you are almost at your limit, you try to hold back knowing that you need him as deep in you as he can reach to hit the source of this painful heat in your abdomen. If you cum he won't be able to fit it all in you, a thought that almost brings a tear to your bloodshot eyes. 

Your only warning is a sharp intake of breath from Shade and Kit kit nuzzling you after your kiss and gently saying, "Sorry momma." As he hugs your neck tight. Shade thrusts his entire 9 inches of thick demon meat deep inside you slamming into your cervix to the base of your uterus and throwing you into a seizure of pain and pleasure forcing you to cum again. 

Shade lets out a grunt as your walls and lips latch down like a bear trap on his cock your convulsing snatch acting like a thousand clenching and releasing hands on his sensitive member. After giving you a moment letting your orgasm pass he grabs your hips and begins. With each thrust, he grinds against that spot making each blast of pleasure more potent than the last. 

Your mind loses track of all things other than his throbbing cock and your quivering heat. He begins to grind against your pleasure spot forcing you to whimper, cry, and moan his snakes make an unexpected return latching onto your exposed perky nipples this time there is a third that latches onto your painfully hard clit making you lurch. Kit kit still nuzzling you and trying to comfort and heal you with his soft embrace however looking him in the eyes he looks near in tears. he hugs your head and softly pleas, "Momma, it hurts. p-please. c-can you help me too?" You look down and almost giggle as his stiff 4-inch boyhood throbs pre running down its side to his hairless sack. 

You shudder as Shade pushes into you again, then open your mouth and feast on the boys soar sweet cock. Kit kit's moans are music to your ears accompanied by shade's grunts and your own sounds of pleasure, a symphony of sin. Shades pace quickens and you cup Kit kits balls, pulling down to make the skin taught, and focus on the sensitive tip making him whimper, "MMAA!! Noo yyour, tt much, ppples." Need floods your mind as they say together, "I-I'm gonna ccCUUMM!!!" You devour Kit kit's little prick practically sucking his seed out of him as his small hands futilely push at your head. You lick around his sensitive tip making him squirm and cry out your hands cupping his balls and rubbing his taint respectively. You savor him as you make the boy cum twice more relishing in his sweet flavor. 

Likewise, you can feel blast after blast of shade's demon seed flood your ovaries. Your greedy pussy twisting and clenching in its own orgasm practically milking him for all he's worth. Between the full hot feeling of being filled with Shade's cum and the taste of Kit kit's sweet milk, you can't help but shudder into the largest orgasm you’ve felt yet. 

After you all unwrapped yourselves from one another Shade kisses you, scoops up your soar, weak body the silk tendrils dissolve to smoke in the process. He gently carries you over to the river bed but as you begin to soak in his strong embrace he, with a light chuckle, tosses you into the nearby river jumping in before you have the time to say anything and as you pop your head up to cuss him out you see Kit kit jump and ‘accidentally’ land crotch to face on your head. He giggles and rolls off of you into the water. 

The three of you clean up and get to shore. Kit kit nuzzles on you some more as you lay back on the moss and Shade bends over you and kisses you deeply again making you shiver. You hear a faint, "Love you Momma." and "See you again soon dear." Then you open your eyes. 

You are back on your now soaked bed with the fading warmth of his lips tingling against yours. You get up to go wash up only to find that you are completely clean side from the bits of moss stuck to your back. A small note is by your bedside. "I'll be waiting." With the picture of a smiling demon with one horn holding a small white fox in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> here is a link to my group's discord: https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa
> 
> These great people have given me the confidence and support I needed to start writing unimpeded again. I owe a lot to them. If you are an open-minded individual who;  
> Either has been writing fanfics/original work for a while and are looking for a group to help polish you and give you a platform of support here they are.   
> Or happen to be a new to writer/artist and want to depict your favorite character in compromising situations ^_^ they can help.  
> Or if you are just a fan of the twisted and strange but feel nervous about others finding out, like I was, I on behalf of my new pack extend a paw of friendship and hope to see you inside. 
> 
> Sincerely, Shade and Kit kit.


End file.
